Flying Zone
by Ayamekochan
Summary: After he lost his home, Ichigo Kurosaki was going to return to Karakura and live the boring life of a doctor, yet he wanted one reason why he should stay in Seireitei. He never thought his reason would fall out of the sky, but she did.


Well hello everyone! So, a while back I was having some serious writer's block with Mission Impossible and Hijacked Hearts, so I decided that I wanted to make a one shot to see if I could get myself out of my slump! I ended up starting to write again before I even finished this, so this was left unfinished, yet I worked on this at the same time as the other stories, the writer's block was that serious! Anyway, this I what I came up one night when I was on the computer and I found this picture, some of you guys have possibly seen the picture where Rukia is a witch and she's hanging upside from her broom while Ichigo holds the broom and her hat up and tells her, "This is a no flying zone, Miss," and Rukia tells him to, "Shut up." I thought the picture was perfect to write about! If you haven't seen it, you guys should try look for it! Anyway, so I based the story off of the picture, so I hope it's okay! I was originally going to make this a one shot, but I think it would be pretty long, so I decided to divide it into a two shot! I hope that you guys like it and tell me how it is! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or that picture that I based the story off of. (I don't know who made the picture, but the credit goes to whoever made it!)

/

Flying Zone

Part One: Follow me

He wandered aimlessly around the cobblestone sidewalk slowly, the buzzing of a blinking street lamp filling his ears with an almost unbearable noise. He wished that the noise would stop, but even if he truly wished for it, the lamp wouldn't stop buzzing. The cool night air ghosted over his body as he felt the coldness seep in through his almond colored blazer and he shivered. What was he supposed to do?

He lost almost everything.

It had happened a few nights back. He came home from work one night only to find a crowd of people, the fire department, and the left over debris of his house. Years of sleepless nights under the amber glow of an oil lamp, papers, and ink littering his desk and floor had all gone up in smoke, literally. Everything in the house had been reduced to nothing, but blackened ash. He not only lost his life's work, and home, he had lost something that would forever be irreplaceable. He had searched it every day and every hour since the fire, but he got nothing out of his searched but lost time and blackened hands.

He gave up and here he was, left to wander around the streets of Seireitei, one of the most prominent cities in all of Gotei, without food nor money. Maybe he would go back to his home in Karakura and work for his father as a doctor. At least then, he would have a place to stay and be able to start his life over again.

There would be no more sleepless nights with oil lamps nor paper nor ink, just a life filled with taking care of the sick and possibly a life where his father would force him to settle down and raise a family. He had always heard that the Lady of the Inoue household had always taken quite a fancy for him. Yes, he would go back to Karakura and be submissive of his father's wishes and be the man that he wanted him to be.

Tonight would be his last night. He would walk the streets of Seireitei for one more night before he would head home. It felt nostalgic as his eyes skimmed over the dark, empty little stores and shops he would always see with joyful people crowding around with smiles as bright as his orange hair, plastered to their faces. He'd miss the life he thought he was happy with, but at this point, there was no reason for him to stay.

None. But, a small part of him, wished for one.

He tilted his head toward the dusky sky, sad looking gray clouds dotting it as they covered up the stars and moon that should have been high in the air. It was as if even the sky was feeling sorry for him, but he didn't want pity. Pity was for the weak and he was certainly not weak. His deep coffee eyes searched the sky as if there would be some sort of sign that would tell him that his life was not over.

Yet, there was nothing. He searched for a few moments longer, but it was just as hopeless as digging through the ash of his house. He looked down at the cobblestone and began to walk away from the life he once knew.

"Hey, watch it!"

A voice rang through the dark streets and he searched frantically for the origin and then he looked up. His eyes widened as he watched as a figure came speeding down to the Earth, like a fallen star. A very rapidly falling star. Without thinking, his arms stretched out in front of him, ready to catch whatever was falling.

"Move I said!" That had been the last thing the figure yelled at him as it fell into his arms. Except it was more like he grabbed the first things that fell into them. It had been a thick wooden stick and the light material of a hat.

He blinked a couple times at what he had caught. It was a girl. A girl with deep ebony hair, skin as white as ivory, and the most shockingly colored violet eyes that he had ever seen in his life. She stared at him with her wide purple eyes, except her eyes weren't positioned the right way. He hadn't noticed that the girl with her deep plum dress and black buckled boots had been hanging upside down from that broom, her equally plum colored pointy hat in one of his hands. Then it donned on him.

She was a witch.

Witches weren't uncommon in Gotei. In fact there were quite few of them in every town, yet he had not heard of any witch living in Seireitei. Witches weren't evil, like what they are portrayed in some horror stories, making dessert out of fattened children, but they were the ones that helped the community. The witches that would help with potions to cure the sick, or give accurate fortunes to their customers, some even had their own shops. They were just normal people that could do a few things that regular, humans such as himself could not do. Such as ride on broom sticks.

He had heard that broom sticks were particularly helpful with making deliveries and getting to places quickly and such, but they were dangerous in some parts of Gotei, so there had been some rules about flying. In fact, they were in one of those places now.

"This is a no flying zone, Miss." He tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, careful not to show that her little falling routine had startled him. The girl blinked at him a few times before her eyes hardened.

"Shut up."

That had made his eyebrow twitch. He had practically saved her life, yet she was telling him to shut up? She had another thing coming if she thought she could just tell her savior to 'shut up,' so he dropped her. She fell to the ground with a soft thud as she groaned on the cold ground loudly, rubbing at the back of her head that had coincidently smacked itself into the pavement.

"What the hell was that for, you fool? Are you crazy? Who the hell drops someone on to the ground like that? What if you cracked my head open and I bled out onto the sidewalk?" She yelled at him, her large violet eyes glaring bullets into his very own eyes, her nose flaring with pure and utter annoyance. And for some reason, Ichigo did not feel the least bit sorry for with his actions, in fact, all he did was look down at her with half-lidded eyes, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Well, damn. Since I don't see any blood, I don't think I dropped you hard enough. Do you want to try that again? Maybe if we try again, we'll get a much bloodier outcome."

The night went silent as a light gush of wind passed over the two strangers. The young witch on the ground looked at him, her eyes widened slightly with the parting of her lips. Then she turned her head away, nodding, "I see. You're that kind of person."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the witch, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" His voice sharp as a blade's edge.

She shrugged, "Oh nothing. Just thinking about how you're some creepy sadistic serial killer weirdo." Her eyes glistened up at him with pure mischief, wanting to see him crack under her small comment.

Ichigo could feel his face heat up lightly against the cool night air as he pulled at his collar roughly and pointed an accusing finger at his insulter, "Excuse me? How am I some creepy sadistic serial killer weirdo? The only weirdo out here is you!"

"You were talking about making 'a much bloodier outcome!' That just screams creepy sadistic serial killer to me. So tell me, how are you going to do it? Tie me up and force weird drugs down my throat then drop me off a building a couple of times before your satisfied with all the big blood puddles on the ground? Or are you just going to do it slow and painfully?" Ichigo's ears burned at the woman's last comment as she just snickered quietly to herself about how uncomfortable he was and how funny his face looked.

"I-I don't even know what to say anymore. Your brain is just too messed up to even comprehend." He told her, covering his face with his hand to rub at his aching headache brought on by her comments. A man as innocent and naïve as him could never understand the world of sadists, and anything that has anything to do with that sort of thing. You'd think that because he was a man, he would have had his way with plenty of women, but the only type of relationship he had ever had was the brother/sister and friend relationships, never was there anything that went into the world of the unknown.

"My, can't take a little teasing, I see? What's got your pantyhose in a bunch?" The witch asked, finally standing up from the ground and began dusting herself off. She picked her pointy hat off from the ground and placed it neatly back on to her head.

Ichigo peaked through his fingers at the witch and grumbled, "I don't wear those."

The witch raised an eyebrow and puffed her cheeks up, "I wasn't insinuating that you did."

"Well in that case, you're my problem. So, why don't you just take your broom and fly away?" He suggested into the palm of his hand.

"This is a no flying zone, Miss." She mocked him in her, what he guessed to be her best impression of him. She stuck her nose out at him and placed her hand on a jutted hip, "I'll just have to walk my way out of the restriction, so I'll get to bother you more."

"But, I don't want you to bother me. Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for insults from a midget like you." He told her, appraising her rather short height. She glared at him in annoyance before stabbing the wooden end of her broom into his foot.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't do that! It's assault!" He hissed at her, grabbing his pounding foot to rub away some of the pain.

"I'm not a midget! I'm of perfect height! You just don't know that because you're like a giant! You call me that again and I'll make sure the end of this broom goes up your ass!" She fired back at him angrily, poking him with the broom.

"I'd like to see you try!" He yelled, getting into her face, trying to intimidate her.

"Are you sure? Because you're going to need a doctor to remove it and that would be pretty embarrassing." He could see her eyes twinkling up at him with amusement.

He recoiled and coughed into his hand lightly, "It's going to be _your_ broom stick. I can't see you wanting to ride that when you know it's been up somebody's ass."

She was silent for a moment, drinking in his words before answering with the scrunch of her nose, "Yeah, you're right. That's pretty gross. Never mind."

"I thought so." Ichigo agreed with the roll of his eyes, averting them toward the sky. The witch's eyes unconsciously followed his as both of them looked at the drab, dreary sky. They stayed like that for some time before she spoke again.

"Did you know the sky is sad?"

Her words startled him. He tilted his head to see her looking up at the sky with a sort of nostalgic sadness.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged at him before meeting his gaze, "I don't know. Doesn't the sky look sad to you? It's sad because it knows that there's a troubled person wandering the streets all by himself. It pities him."

He snorted at her loudly, "Well, tell the sky I don't need its pity."

"I never said it was you."

Ichigo's widened and he opened his mouth to say something, yet the only intelligent response that passed his lips was, "Oh."

"Are you troubled?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching his own. Yet to him, it felt like he was nearly being smothered by her heavy gaze, he almost forgot to answer.

"No." He hadn't realized that his own voice was sounding strangled, but she realized it.

"Is that so? Doesn't sound like it," She paused for a second before continuing, "I'm not saying that you have to tell me or anything. It's your problem not mine, but it might help if you open up a little to the sky."

Ichigo attempted to snort at her again, "Why the sky?"

Her eyes traveled to the starless sky, "Because, the sky is a person too. It has feelings too. When it's happy, there isn't a single cloud to shroud the bright stars or moon because it wants the people to enjoy the stars and moon just as much as it is. When it's angry, it'll make sure that everyone is practically getting a heat stroke or impale them with large lumps of hail. And when it's sad, it cries because it wants to let you know that it can feel your sadness and it wants you to unload some of your burden on to it."

Ichigo stayed quiet as he stared down at the small witch, not knowing what to even say. Her words were strange, like something he had never heard before, yet she was talking in plain English. He couldn't describe why he lost all ability to speak or how her words seemed to pierce right through him, like a sharpened dagger.

"That's stupid." Her words bring stupid was the farthest thing from his mind and it had never come across to him as even remotely stupid because she sounded so sincere, yet he wasn't going to let her know that he had liked what she said.

"It's not stupid, you're the stupid one. If the sky decides it wants to impale you with a big lump of hail to that carrot colored head of yours, don't come crying to me." She told him with a couple jabs of her broom stick causing him to dance around in place, "But, unfortunately, I've got to fly tonight, so I don't want the sky to be angry or start to cry in the middle of my flight. So, if you refuse to let the sky cheer you up, I'll just have to take it upon myself to cheer you up myself."

Ichigo was absolutely dumbfounded at this point. Nothing coming out of the witch's mouth was making any sense to him. First she stabbed him in the foot with her broom, then she went on a rant about how sky having feelings, and now she was going to cheer him up. She was one strange witch.

She waited for an answer, but the look on his face told her that she couldn't be getting a response anytime soon. She tucked her broom under her arm and glided her way in back of him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and giving him a little push.

"Come on. Follow me, I'll cheer you up, you'll see."

/

Hooray! The first part of this story is up and I hope it's okay! I thought it was going somewhat well, but I don't know, so I hope that you guys will please tell me how this is! I'm sorry for the grammar problems too! Well, I hope you guys will tell me how it was! Please and thank you!


End file.
